Flying Fox
by narusasunaru kit
Summary: Naruto has told Sasuke that he loves him countless times, yet all he ever receives is a turn of the back. His limit has been reached and he can no longer carry on without the love being returned to him. Character death, SasuNaru, Yaoi, dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well one shot…realllly dark and depressing. Lately I've been really depressed myself and have been extremely angry with everything and all the time, so I decided why not write a dark story?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, or death.**

**Summary-Naruto has told Sasuke that he loves him countless times, yet all he ever receives is a turn of the back. His limit has been reached and he can no longer carry on without the love being returned to him. Character death, SasuNaru, Yaoi, dark fic.**

"…**Kyuubi…"**

'…Naruto talking to Kyuubi…'

**--**

It's been five years, five years and he still wasn't able to bring back the one he loved. It didn't matter how many times he told him that, in the end Sasuke turned his back and walked away. Naruto had attempted to keep his cool and pretend as if it didn't affect him, yet people still noticed how his bright smiles came less often, how thin he had become and mission success percent was falling for him. A week ago he and Team Kakashi had came back from a failed mission to bring Sasuke back, he hadn't left his apartment since then. His food was left untouched in the kitchen, his weapons sat collecting dust on his dresser, and he had stayed in bed for the entire week sleeping or silently weeping while slicing his skin with broken glass from the dropped picture frame.

"**Naruto, I can't keep you sustained for another day. You need to eat, get up and move."**

'I have my own chakra reserves…'

"**Not enough to keep you living; you might be able to get away with one more jutsu before you begin shutting down."**

'Good.'

Naruto stood up shakily and dispelled his clone that he kept roaming the streets to keep friends at bay. He felt the unused chakra return to him and he let out a breath before performing a henge to change his blonde hair to brown, blue eyes to green, tan skin and whiskers to pale mark less skin. Already he could feel his body weakening from the minor stress. Quickly he changed into a black shirt and beige shorts, grimacing at the resemblance to Sasuke. Grabbing a few soldier pills just to keep him going he shoved them in his pocket before sitting at the kitchen table and writing a quick note; blocking Kyuubi's vision.

_I won't apologize for what I'm about to tell you because it wouldn't make a difference._

_The boy you knew, Naruto, is no more. Mentally, nor physically, by the time somebody has read this my life has already ended. I have been starving myself for a while now, and the Naruto you have been seeing walking around for a week was merely a clone. Do not come looking for my body it will not be in the village, and I do not want to have a funeral in the village that hates me._

_Sakura, don't cry over me, and if Sasuke ever comes back stop chasing after him. Lee loves you genuinely. Kakashi, if you are ever offered the position of Hokage, take it. For me, you won't have to arrive places on time as much as you do now anyway. Tsunade, don't drink yourself into oblivion over me either, I'll make sure to say hi to Jiraiya for you as well. Sai, Thanks for being a great friend and teammate. I hope for your sake you will know what kind of face to make when you read this, and please I want you to be the one to tell Sasuke that I loved him. Iruka, I love you so much. Thank you for being the best. You were like a mother and a father in one. Good luck with you and Kakashi._

_Everyone else, I'm sorry I don't have time to write something for you all but know that I appreciate your help, and the fact that you didn't mind being my friend. I shall see you all when it's your time._

_Good luck to you all, Naruto._

He folded the paper and placed his headband on top of it. Grabbing his cloak and taking one last look around, he noticed the broken picture frame and picked out the picture from the glass. The old Team 7 picture, laughing morosely he folded it and put it in his pocket along with another note he had written before. He turned and left his apartment for the last time.

--

Naruto had just left through the gates of the village, appearing as a visitor who was leaving and going back to his village; he had forged a hokage permission form having seen so many of them. They would notice too late that it was a fake. He took cover in the dense forest and dispelled his henge, pulling on the hood of his cloak to cover his bright hair; he walked quickly and avoided obstacles. It was fact that he knew well that it would take him nearly a day to arrive at his destination. A tan hand reached into his pocket and retrieved two soldier pills which he ate and then he began to run as fast as he could.

"**I hope you're planning on eating more than soldier pills when you get to wherever you're going…you also need rest."**

'I will…in a way.'

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

'Nothing…'

"**I'm sick of you not telling me anything anymore! Tell me where you're going and why!"**

'If I did that…it would take all the fun out of it.'

"**Tch. You've really lost it, you know?"**

'I knew the moment I told Sasuke I loved him and he left without saying so much as 'Dobe''

"**Would you forget about him already?!"**

'I can't! That's like forgetting a part of my life…I can't just erase it…now leave me alone, I can't concentrate while you talk.'

He received no reply so he forgot about their conversation and pushed on, speeding up. He began recognizing where he was and knew he only had a few hours left.

--

Sasuke sat on his bed, watching the flame of a candle flicker, casting shadows across the bare room. He thought back o the first time Naruto had told him he loved the raven. Blue eyes had looked at him, full of hope and love and every emotion Sasuke didn't want to see. He couldn't handle breaking the heart of the one he loved back. So instead of admitting his feelings then leaving, he just turned his back and left; longing to grab the blond and hug him, telling him he loved him so much. Every time they crossed paths after that for a year and a half, Sasuke heard the blond utter those words to him. Whether they were yelled during a fight, of whispered as Naruto was being carried away, he always heard those three words that broke his heart. Sasuke stood and walked to his door, brushing past Kabuto who was about to knock, most likely to tell him that Orochimaru wanted to see him.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto smiled, not bothering to stop him.

"Out" Sasuke replied curtly before transporting outside. He took a deep breath and looked at the bright blue sky. It reminded him of Narutos eyes. When he last saw him a week ago his eyes weren't the same sparkling blue though, there was a dark storm cloud that had taken over. He wanted so badly to comfort the blond and ask what had been troubling him. The last few times they encountered each other Narutos effort had been waning until finally all he did was tell him to come home and that he loved him. Yet, Sasuke still didn't say anything other than that he wasn't done with his goal. He couldn't help but feel he had done something terrible.

Sasuke wove his way around the trees, on his way to his favorite place to just sit and enjoy the tranquil air. He was glad that it was only about half an hour away so he could go there whenever he wanted; even so he could always transport himself there. He just arrived at his favorite tree and sat down on a branch halfway up, it had a clear view of the valleys below and he could also see the ground from there, just in case anybody decided to intrude.

--

He could see it, just through those trees a few yards away. Naruto had taken his last solider pill an hour ago and the effects were already beginning to wear off, his sprinting run had turned to a weakened jog and he was now using tree trunks and other things to help him stand and move along. With his last surge of energy he burst through the bushes and emerged into the sunlight, immediately he collapsed, his breaths heaving and tears dripping onto the dirt. Faintly he could feel another persons' chakra but brushed it off, seeing as nobody from Konoha could've gotten there before him, let alone even know where he was going. The only people that could possibly be there would be from Orochimarus' hideout that he knew was nearby. He pulled himself over to a large rock and took out his second note and the old picture from his pocket; placing them on the flat surface of it he turned and crawled the edge of the cliff that overlooked the valley of clovers. He pulled off his cloak and dropped it, satisfied with the long drop.

--

Sasuke tensed when he sensed a different chakra, it was weak as if the person was about to die or was seriously injured. He watched as a hooded figure fell through the brush and wheeze through heavy breaths. The person crawled and stumbled over to a large rock before pulling out what looked like a picture and a piece of paper, placing them on the top. When the person turned their back he silently jumped down and concealed his chakra before soundlessly making his way to the rock. He was curious not concerned, he wasn't planning on helping the person he just wanted to know why they were bothering him. He looked back up and noticed the person sitting slumped over at the edge of the cliff. Looking at the rock he forwent the picture and picked up the paper.

_It might not be my time to go yet, but I can't live this life knowing the one I love doesn't love me back. I wish I could've stayed in this world longer, with him, in each other's arms saying how much we love each other. Yet it is a dream that can't be fulfilled within this lifetime._

_Uchiha Sasuke, I love you. I've told you many times over that I do but you ignore me every time. I hope one day you realize what you were to me, and I hope to see you in my next life, maybe we can love each other then…_

Sasuke dropped the note and looked at the picture quickly picking it up. His eyes widened and switched to look at the now cloak less person in front of him. Shockingly blond hair and tan skin came to his line of sight and he gasped, realizing it was Naruto. The quiet noise obviously alerted the other of his presence and he slowly turned his head. Blue eyes widened suddenly as he saw Sasuke standing there, holding his picture, the note fluttering down to the ground. He staggered to his feet and clutched at his knees, keeping himself from collapsing again.

"Sa-Sasuke…just answer me this…" Naruto heaved through his words. Clenching his eyes as more tears spilled, his muscles twitching with the effort of standing. "Why…why don't you love me back?!"

"N-Naru…to…" Sasuke was at a loss for words. He clutched the picture tighter in his hand and took a few steps forward. "Please…don't do this."

"Answer the question!" Naruto raised his voice, cracking one eye open to peer at the one slowly approaching. "Just…answer it please."

"I…I can't." Sasuke spoke quietly, disappointed in himself. He watched as the blond closed his eye slowly and stood up straight before smiling brightly at him, though it was a sad smile because of the tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Well then. As you read, I hope you can love me either in the afterlife. Or the next life." Narutos smile dimmed and he opened his eyes. He walked forward a few steps and placed a light kiss on Sasukes lips before mustering up the rest of his strength and running back to the edge, jumping off and spreading his arms out.

'Kyuubi, thank you for being the only one there for me, now it's time for the fox to fly.'

"**Kit…I'm sorry…I should've been there more for you…not been such an ass."**

'It's ok…this would've happened anyway. Sasuke was the only one who could change this.'

"**Well then, as long as we're dying I should say that you're like a son to me and I love you like one."**

'Softy…I love you like a father Kyuu…thanks.' Naruto smiled sadly and turned his body so he was facing the sky and opened his eyes. He barely had a moment before he was pulled into the arms of another.

"Idiot!" Sasuke yelled at him. They had another hundred yards before their lives were no more. "I love you! This and the next life!"

Naruto brought one arm back and wrapped it around Sasukes back, guiding their lips together in a last kiss. Thirty yards. They separated. Twenty yards. They hugged and looked into each others' eyes. Ten yards. They both whispered 'I love you'. Five yards. Two figures appeared at the top of the cliff. Four yards. Iruka yelling Narutos name. Three yards. He is pulled back. Two yards. Kakashi begins his way down the cliff. One yard. They hit. It's over.

--

**Done! I was thinking of doing a second part where it shows what happens right after, like Kakashi reaching their bodies and Sakura and people there with a burial at the site. Etc. but I'm not sure if you think I should then let me know please! R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just the part that shows the after math of Naruto and Sasukes death. It isn't necessary to read but I figured, it's in my mind why not keep going with it. Hope you like.**

**Rating-T**

**--**

Kakashi jumped the last few feet and stumbled into his landing, tears formed in his eyes but he held them back, now was his time to be strong. The others needed him to stay composed, at least until they got back to the village. He quickly un-covered his sharingan and checked for a sliver of chakra escaping their bodies, hoping they lived. When none was found he dropped to his knees and felt for pulses on both boys, again nothing. He held back a scream as he fell back to sit. Long fingers wound themselves in silver hair and his eye was covered again.

"KAKASHI! WE NEED TO GO HURRY UP!" Sais' voice reached his ears, the boy who knew no emotion was having a hard time keeping tears from falling and his voice from cracking as he looked upon his close friend.

Blond hair was steadily being dyed a rusty color from blood that seeped from his cracked skull, surrounding his face and shoulders. Pale skin was marred with streams of blood covering his face. Their legs remained tangled together and their arms around the others figure, lips lay mere centimeters apart and bodies pressed against each other. Bright blue eyes and the darkest of dark eyes were half closed and quickly being covered by red.

"Sai…come down here, I need your help…" Kakashi stated quietly, knowing the ANBU would hear. Sure enough he was joined on the ground not a few moments later. "We need to wrap their b-bodies…in fabric so we don't damage them further…can you use your ink to create a bird and fly them and us out?"

"Yes." Sai avoided looking at the two and kept his eyes on Kakashi, who was looking at his two former students. Effortlessly he produced a large ink bird and they wrapped the two together in fabric before flying to the top and getting Iruka and Sakura. They began their way back to the village slowly, Sai sitting silently as Sakura cried into his chest, Kakashi holding the brown haired man who was fighting exhaustion by trying to recall every memory he had of the blond.

--

"Tsu-Tsunade…" Kakashi began, standing near the large desk, the other 3 behind him with a smaller ink bird carrying Naruto and Sasuke. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the Hokage who read through it quickly, dropping it and promptly pushing her way to the two bodies, she unwrapped the top and fell backwards when she was faced with her 'brother' and his only love, dead. Tears fell down her cheeks and she was pulled up by Shizune and Sakura, both who were also crying. It was silent for a few tense minutes.

"Follow me…" She stood and left the room, everybody walked slowly behind her, Sai towing the bird. They reached a surgery room and Sakura stepped forward to say something but she was cut off. "I don't want them in the morgue…only a few of us can go inside, Sakura please stay out here, and Iruka you will take her place."

"But Tsunade! He can't, he doesn't know how to-" Sakura complained but was stopped short as her teacher come up close and stared at her hard.

"I will show him. It isn't that hard…I cannot have a girl in there that cares for one boy more than the other." Tsunade made her point before walking in the room followed by Iruka, Shizune and the bird.

"Th-Thank you…Hokage-Sama…" Iruka stumbled on his words and tears continuously flowed from his bloodshot eyes. Lights flickered on as the doors shut and the room was engulfed in white light.

"It's only fair…Naruto is like your son…you deserve as much time with him as possible." Tsunade lifted the bodies to the surgery bed and un-wrapped the fabric. The bleeding had stopped and the two remained in their original position. "We need to clean them, and then dress them."

It took all three of them to untangle limbs and set both boys out flat on the bed. They stood back and rolled up their sleeves; Iruka went back and placed a limp tanned hand with a pale one, intertwining their pinkies and ring fingers. He wiped his eyes and his crying lessened. Tsunade smiled weakly and hugged the man before cutting the clothes off of both boys. She then wet a cloth with warm water.

"Just do as I do, it isn't hard." Placing the cloth on Sasukes foot she rubbed gently, cleansing it of blood and dirt. Iruka copied with Naruto.

--

An hour and a half passed by in silence, Tsunade and Iruka calmly cleaning the boys' bodies. Both Narutos Kyuubi seal, and Sasukes seal from Orochimaru had disappeared, life needed for both to stay intact. The brunette heaved a sigh of relief when he uncovered the six whiskers marks on the blonds face and continued sighing and smiled sadly when blond hair was washed of the blood. Shizune had left to get something before they could finish cleaning the eyes. She returned and handed theme ach a bottle of what appeared to be water.

"This is pretty much distilled water. Just drip it carefully onto his eyes and the…blood, should wash away." Tsunade explained meekly as she demonstrated with Sasuke, a minute later and dark orbs were staring blankly at the ceiling. Iruka copied and nearly cried again when bright blue was uncovered, the water causing them to glisten like they used to. Once the water had dripped over the sides of his face the life disappeared once again and Naruto was now staring blankly, much like his counterpart. Tsunade carefully closed both boys' eyes before cleaning the station thoroughly. "Shizune…"

"Hai…" She stepped closer.

"Please go get the Fourths' box from my closet, also bring Itachis'…" Tsunade spoke while pulling up two chairs; she sat in one and the brunette in the other. "We should've…noticed…something was wrong"

"There was no way to…" Iruka untied his hair, letting it fall around his face. Tsunade did the same with his low ponytails. Shizune returned and placed two boxes on a small table before being excused by Tsunade. They sat for a few minutes, staring at anything. "We just have to love them unconditionally…even if they aren't with us."

"You're keeping up better than I thought you would…"

"Doing this helped a lot…if I had been outside, I would've stressed about what you were doing in here." Iruka smiled in a lost way, remembering a time when the blond boy would laugh at him for getting worked up over small things. He stood and picked up one of the boxes. It was made from a dark wood and carved in the top was _Namikaze Minato. Fourth Hokage._ He slid the cover off and ran his fingers over the soft cotton jacket inside.

"He was to be the next Hokage too…I had this readied for him…" She approached and uncovered the second box which was made from a lighter colored wood, painted in calligraphy on the top was _Uchiha Itachi._ And an Uchiha crest stamped on each corner. The cloth inside was a soft navy blue cotton robe set. "We should dress them now…"

Iruka removed the jacket and took out the rest of the outfit from underneath. He started with a thin white shirt then wrapped Narutos legs in the undergarment portion. The second and third layer was another thin white short rob and the top most, dark red robe. Tsunade helped him dress the blond and lastly they put the jacket on him, his blue necklace glistening as it was jostled. The four on the back already changed to a six. Iruka placed fabric shoes on Narutos feet before helping to dress the Uchiha.

"Why are these robes important to Itachi?" Iruka questioned as they started off the same as with the blond, finishing with the dark blue top robe and a half length black jacket that had sleeves of a kimono, tying off the waist Tsunade placed an Uchiha fan in his hand then placed the hand on his chest.

"Itachi entrusted them with the third before he left to join Akatsuki undercover. He knew either he or Sasuke would die and gave specific instructions to bury the first in this." Tsunade sighed, placing similar blue fabric shoes on pale feet. "It was custom for Uchiha to be dressed like this when they died, in their everyday formal attire. The fan represents their clan and their love for it. Every child is given one when they reach age 12…Sasuke never got one because his parents were killed…"

--

A few hours later the two had been placed in separate caskets, much to Irukas displeasure, and were brought to the roof of the Hokage tower for the funeral which would be held at sundown. Everyone was sent home to change and gather other shinobi, telling them the news and when to meet at the building.

"Tsunade, why could we not put them in one single casket?" Shizune questioned lightly when they were alone.

"Uchiha's have a section in the graveyard, strictly members of the family only, it would have been fine if they were married…" Tsunade sighed, pulling on her black jacket. "Plus, Naruto is going to be buried next to his father, with his own Hokage monument. Even if he was never announced as the Hokage, he did more than I did as one.

--

Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato all walked up and placed white flowers on the table in front of them. The silver haired Jounin had let go and cried since he arrived home, he was interrupted when Iruka walked in upon which he was comforted by the person he should have been comforting instead. The tears had yet to stop but he was not doubled over sobbing like before. Sakuras tears had dried up and Sais were just beginning as a calm hand was placed on his shoulder by the silently sobbing Yamato. They walked back to their places and watched as others went and placed flowers, nearly every single one crying, even Neji who was hugging Hinata and Shino who kissed Kiba's' tears away before whispering to him things to calm him down.

"I thank you for coming this evening to Uzumaki Narutos', and Uchiha Sasukes' funeral. Two people who loved and yet could not be…" Tsunade spoke from in front of the group, she asked Chouji and his father would carry the caskets to the burial grounds and everybody waited around as they waited for both boys to be buried in their respectful places. The moon had risen and everyone dispersed to their homes.

--

_Afterlife_

--

'Where…where am I?' Eyelids cracked open, noticing the wind blowing over his face. His focus drifted in and out before finally focusing on what was in front of him. His eyes widened when he was faced with the sleeping face of Sasuke. He smiled when he realized they were hugging, their legs tangled. Naruto leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sasukes lips before sitting up. They were lying underneath a sakura tree, the petals falling off and blowing around them, not showing signs of ever stopping. They were on top of a large grassy hill with a small lake river at the bottom and fields of flowers on the other side. He vaguely wondered if death permitted you use of chakra in the afterlife, or if he could just do things without it. He lay back down and noticed the other had woken up.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke shot up, standing and looking around. His movements slowed and he turned towards the blond slowly, eyes wide and unbelieving. "Is this…are we…?"

"The afterlife? Dead?" Naruto stood and grabbed a pale hand between his, resting his head on a dark blue clad shoulder, his own robes falling to puddle at his feet. "Yes and yes…"

"What about these clothes?" Sasuke twirled the fan in his hand. "We weren't wearing them when we died."

"We must've been buried in them…" Naruto laughed, looking down at himself before realizing what it was he was wearing. "Wait…is this? This must be a mistake, why would I be wearing the fourths jacket?!"

"Well according to the writing on the back it's the sixths' and I'm guessing that's you." Sasuke traced the six on Narutos back, smiling when blue eyes widened. "So you were meant to be Hokage…but killing yourself was more important?"

"No…you were more important…" Naruto giggled, placing a kiss on Sasukes nose before being pulled into a rougher kiss. "Sasuke…I love you…forever"

"I love you too…In this life and the next…Naruto" Sasuke smiled, hugging his lover before kissing his passionately. They separated and held hands as they walked down the hill to explore the new world that they would spend eternity in…together.

--

**Done! I hope it was good. I personally like the first chapter better…anyway. Its 3 in the morning so I think I'm gonna go to bed now…Reviews are always fun!**


End file.
